fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby Twinkle Terror
Kirby Twinkle Terror (also written as Kirby: Twinkle Terror), known as Kirby of the Stars: Twinkle Terror in Japan, is another installment of the ''Kirby'' series, set to be released to the Nintendo Switch on mid-late 2020, though it was released during the year 2019 in Japan. It is the second game in the series to be released on the Nintendo Switch, the first one being ''Kirby: Star Allies'', which was released in 2018. This game was one of the few games announced at How the Grinch Stole the Holiday Showcase, and was announced on Day 2. Story A space pod with a black star is seen flying around the galaxy, heading towards Planet Popstar. Meanwhile in Dream land, Kirby's just sleeping inside his dome-shaped house when all of a sudden, a loud crashing sound is heard in the distance. It seems that the pod had landed on Mt. Dedede, near Dedede's castle. Everyone goes to investigate, as the pod entrance opens and an odd black creature appears from it... TBA Gameplay Like other Kirby games, Kirby Twinkle Terror stays true to the classic Kirby formula, being a traditional platformer, in which the player takes control of Kirby (and Lance Doo, King Dedede, or Meta Knight if there is two or more players), whose objective is to reach the end of a stage, using a plethora of basic moves like floating, slide kicking, the Air Gun technique, and inhaling to star spitting or swallowing to gain a Copy Ability from an enemy if they have one. Each stage is mainly filled with enemies, hazards like bottomless pits, and stars. Enemies and hazards can cause damage to the player character, or even out-right kill them if they make a single contact. Though enemies can be defeated in many ways, some can be inhaled and swallowed to gain their abilities (if the player is playing as Kirby), giving them a new variety of attacks. Stars can be collected, and if the player collects one hundred they will earn an extra life, which is shared throughout the players. If other characters die, they can respawn after death, though if Kirby dies, they will be kicked out of the stage. In most stages, the players have to fight a mid-boss in order to progress through the stage and at the final stage of each level, there is a boss that must be faced before the next level is unlocked, but not before selecting a Copy Ability before facing them. There are also secret bosses in each secret stage of each level, and they are much harder than the level's boss. These bosses are mostly goons working for the Shadowstar Legion. Stages also have other collectibles scattered and hidden in each of them, like emblems, which function the same way as the stickers Kirby Planet Robobot do, in which you can slap them on your character or the weapon of choice, and Jars of Stardust, which function the same way as the Rainbow Drops from Kirby's Dream Land 2, and the Heart Stars from Kirby's Dream Land 3 do, as they are not really mandatory to beat the game, but to get the good ending and one hundred percent the game, they must collect all of them, as missing one and defeating the penultimate boss afterwards results in the bad ending. For the true ending, however, the player must defeat all secret bosses as well. Super Abilities from Kirby's Return to Dreamland return in this game, and as such enemies and bosses that carry these abilities reappear. Along with bringing some super abilities from the aforementioned game, and bringing some unused abilities as well, the game introduced two all new super abilities. There is also shops, which are new features to the Kirby series and are unlocked after beating the third stage of each level, where the player can buy costumes for each copy ability for Kirby, Lance Doo, King Dedede, and Meta Knight. There are also sprays for the characters too, and also some Jars of Stardust that can be bought at a surprisingly high price. Modes Characters Playable Characters Non-Playable Characters Copy Abilities Normal Super Levels Enemies Standard Enemies Mid-Bosses Major Bosses Items There are many items that Kirby and his allies can collect, giving them a benefit like regaining their health, gain temporary invincibility, etc. Shops There are a total of seven shops in the game, and all of them are unlocked by beating the third stage of each level. Each shop has upgrades for copy abilities, outfits for some characters, emblems and even Jars of Stardust you can purchase for stars you collect in stages. Emblems Emblems are items that are introduced in Kirby Twinkle Terror. They function similarly to Stickers from Kirby Planet Robobot, as they are icons that can be assigned onto the player's save file profile. Outfits Also known as Costumes, Alternates or Sprays in the case of the different color Kirbies, or Headgears in the case of the outfits for the Copy Abilities, outfits are customizable items can be bought in the shop and worn by the playable characters. Outfits/Headgears for Copy Abilities can also be purchased and used. Outfits seen in Kirby Fighters Deluxe and seen in Team Kirby Clash Deluxe reappear. Gallery KirbyTwinkleTerror.png|The game's logo. OW - Lance Doo.png|Lance Doo's artwork. Trivia *Lance Doo plays similarly to Bandana Dee in Kirby's Return to Dreamland in Kirby Twinkle Terror, leaving some to believe he is a replacement for the latter. **Coincidentally, Bandana Dee was originally to be a playable character in Kirby Twinkle Terror before the developers decided to replace him with an all new character. *King Dedede and Meta Knight's updated movepool reference their appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series. *This is the fourth time Bandana Dee has a blue scarf on his spear rather than a red one. He also had this in ''Super Smash Bros. Calamity'', Boss Battles, and Edge's Super Smash Bros.. *The eyes of the yellow cap on the Cutter ability change expressions to match Kirby's current expression. *Originally, Lance was going to be a copy ability, which was a part of Lance Doo's move list, but it was decided against because it would be a clone of the already-existing Spear ability, though its ability star was used for Lance Doo. *The unused Cutter and Spark Super Abilities are brought back in this game. *Unsurprisingly, the first letter in every level spell out T-W-I-N-K-L-E. **Exhausted End shares the same name of the final world in Super Bunea World. *Some renders/ability star icons are provided by , and . Category:Games Category:Fan Games Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:2.5D Games Category:Platforming Games Category:Kirby Games Category:Kirby (series) Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:2020 Category:Amiibo Compatible Games